


Twin Suns Shine on Different Twins

by JenicaKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twin Swap, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Leia is Angry, Leia is her Father's daughter, Obi-Wan is stressed, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenicaKing/pseuds/JenicaKing
Summary: Leia finds out what happened at her aunt and uncle's farm while Obi-Wan muses.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa
Kudos: 23





	Twin Suns Shine on Different Twins

Obi wan sighed as he looked at the smoke on the horizon, rising from the direction Leia had sped off in, closed tired eyes in resignation as she returned. She stopped in front of him, too abruptly, and threw herself out of the speeder. Her short brown hair whipped around her red rimmed eyes. "They killed them. They razed the fucking house. Everything-" She gripped the side of her head and sank into a crouch screaming. When she stood again it was too fast. And she ripped the rifle that Owen kept in case of sand people from the speeder. "I'll kill them. Those _bastards_."

"Leia," Obi wan began, exhausted and so _so_ sad. But his words faltered when her head snapped to him and he could swear for a moment that the red-rimmed eyes full of grief and anger were blue, and the tousled, messy hair was blonde and he felt the air evacuate his lungs before her features settled again. Dark brown on dark brown, so like her mother it was almost worse.

"Those _scum_ murdered my family because they _happened_ to buy the wrong droids. They deserve-"

"They don't matter."

Her eyes widened in fury, "Don't Matter?!"

"What's important now is ensuring that these droids make it to their destination. Acting rashly will only mean that your aunt and uncle died for nothing." He implored her, and she regarded him with guarded anger before her eyes flicked away and she searched the horizen for answers.

She mustn't have liked the ones she found because she screamed again and whipped around firing several blasts at the sand crawler. She twisted her hands around the rifle like she wanted to snap it before letting her arms drop limply. "Fine. We'll take the doids to alderaan. I'm going to join the rebellion the moment we get there and _then_ I'll make the empire pay for _everything_ they've taken. From me and from the entire galaxy." She climbed back into the speeder. "And if it kills me? I'll take out more of them before they take me down."

Obi Wan sighed. It... wasn't ideal but it was a better reaction than he'd anticipated. Maybe there was some Padme in her after all, he mused as he got in the speeder next to her. "To Mos Eisley then."

Leia didn't answer before speeding off.


End file.
